Por sorpresa
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Bartimeo se aburre. Nathaniel está de mal humor. La típica pelea, que se desarrolla de un modo no tan típico. ¿Clases de sexo? ¿Podrá Bartimeo enseñarle algo a Nathaniel? SLASH/YAOI. NATxBARTIMEO


Primer fic de la trilogía... Estoy siguiendo la iniciativa de Ayuru-chan, y escribo un fic en español. La verdad, me deprime que en la página haya, en ese momento, sólo uno… gracias Ayuru-chan, al fin pude leer un fic de Bartimeo y Nat en español!!

Disclaimer: Como ya debería saber todo el mundo, el libro no me pertenece, solo escribo lo que el autor se olvidó de explicarnos…

Advertencia: YAOI, mucho yaoi di que sí!! Sexo moderado

Ligeros ligerísimos spoiler del último libro, no demasiado importantes.

Pequeña violación… nada grave.

POR SORPRESA

Nathaniel se encontraba en su habitación, exasperado. Estaba pasando unos muy malos momentos. Y, cuando el señor John Mandrake estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era alejarse de la zona. Pero había una sola persona genio, no vaya a ser que Bartimeo se nos ofenda… que no seguía esa recomendación.

Un chico de aspecto jovial, de pelo negro y rizado, largo, y piel muy morena entró sigilosamente en la habitación del joven Mandrake. Se estaba aburriendo a más no poder, y necesitaba desahogarse con Nathaniel, incluso con el riesgo de sufrir las consecuencia de su mal humor. Se agachó, como si fuera un gato, y se acercó lentamente a su presa, ajena a todo. Pobre Nat, observando la realidad a través del cristal de la ventana…

Bartimeo se preparó unos segundos, balanceó su trasero, y saltó… justo cuando Nathaniel se giraba, levantándose.

Se oyó un terrible estruendo, y ambos terminaron encima de la moqueta, en una maraña de brazos y piernas totalmente indistinguibles.

—¿Pero que…? —exclamó Mandrake, enojado. Bartimeo estaba seguro de haber metido la pata, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: el increíble e importantísimo ministro John Mandrake, ruborizado.

Genial. Aquello podía llegar a ser algo grande… el joven de piel morena, vistiendo solo un sencillo taparrabos, empezó a deslizarse por encima del otro, suavemente, hasta apresarlo bajo sus flacos pero fuertes brazos.

En ese momento, Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su "esclavo" en teoría, vamos le había apresado, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza con una sola mano. Incluso un joven sin infancia, sin adolescencia y sin haber visto nunca una peli porno como Mandrake podía imaginarse, sin riesgo a cometer equivocaciones, lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué…? —volvió a preguntar, tan confuso que se sentía incapaz de murmurar una sola orden.

Bartimeo le silenció con los labios, en un suave pero firme beso. Las mejillas del joven enrojecieron al instante, empezando a sentir la lengua de su genio dentro de la propia boca. Intentó resistirse moviéndose a un lado y a otro, sin demasiado éxito, hasta que acabó sucumbiendo al tacto cálido, húmedo y extraño del invasor. Nunca, NUNCA en su vida el joven ministro había imaginado, ya no decir practicado, semejantes actos.

El genio se separó de él, observando su cara ruborizada y los ojos humedecidos. Llevado por un extraño morbo, una sensación que desconocía, deslizó su otra mano hasta el torso de Nat, decidido a sacarle algún que otro gemido.

—Eh, eh, eh… ¿Dónde piensas poner esa mano? —exclamó el joven, reaccionando al fin, e intentando oponer resistencia de nuevo.

—¿Tú que crees, Mandrake? ¿Tu limitada inteligencia humana te impide llegar a una conclusión clara? Ya entiendo… estás dudando entre tu tobillo o tu nariz, ¿cierto?

—Muy gracioso…

—Lo sé, gracias —sonrió, levantando una ceja, sin molestarse siquiera a fingir molestia. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Bartimeo.

—Obviamente me refería a ¿qué motivo tienes para poner esa mano en algún sitio de mi cuerpo?

Esta vez no respondió, sino que deslizó a lengua por el cuello del chico, causándole un gran estremecimiento e incomodidad, y disfrutando de ello. Molestar a Nathaniel había sido su actividad favorita en los últimos tres años. El chico soltó un suave y débil gemido, y se arrepintió al instante de ello.

Fue entonces cuando notó la cálida y suave mano del genio abrirse paso en su camisa, desabrochando los botones con cuidado, sin dejar de lamer y besar su cuello con fruición, hasta llegar a la clavícula. Entonces Nathaniel arqueó la espalda y lanzó un suspiró, que se mezcló con su respiración agitada.

¡Y cayó en la cuenta de que podía pronunciar la orden de partida del genio en cualquier momento! Enojado, hizo un último esfuerzo y consiguió zafarse de las manos de Bartimeo. Se incorporó, y el genio quedó sentado encima de su cadera. Se miraron largo rato. Y, cuando el hechicero iba a pronunciar el conjuro, Bartimeo utilizó su más preciado don.

—Vaya, el señorito hechicero tiene miedo de ser sometido, ¿eh?

—¿Miedo? —preguntó el otro, todavía más enojado, después de que su orgullo hubiera sido pisoteado de aquel modo.

—Claaro… ¡sabes a ciencia cierta que tú vas a ser el pasivo!

Nathaniel le miró, por primera vez en años, como lo que era: un niño.

—¿Pasivo? —Bartimeo estaba por reírse. Se encontraba frente al único adolescente del mundo que no tenía las más mínima idea de sexo.

—Sí; pasivo, muerde-almohadas, uke, al que le dan… En definitiva, lo que eres tú.

Nat frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Bartimeo trataba acaso de distraerle? El genio suspiró al ver la cara del chico.

—Parece mentira, no sabes nada… Empezaremos por lo más básico: ¿Sabes como dos personas tienen hijos?

—No soy idiota —susurró, volviendo a su enojo.

—Ya, todos dicen lo mismo… Si fuera cierto, sería una novedad… aunque es cierto que, algunas veces, los humanos lo superáis…

—Ve al grano —le reclamó su amo, levantándose y dejando que Bartimeo cayera sobre su trasero en el suelo.

—Vale, vale… caray, que sensible… Bueno, entonces, paso dos: ¿sabes como lo hacen dos hombres?

La cara de John Mandrake era un poema o, en ojos de su "esclavo", un chiste. Seguramente, nunca se lo había planteado.

—¿Dos… hombres…?

—Vas bien, los loros empiezan repitiendo… ¡Seguro que dentro de miles de años serán la especie más inteligente de la tierra!

—¿Cómo van a hacerlo dos hombres?—exclamó, omitiendo en absoluto lo que el otro le decía.

—No puede ser… —Bartimeo meneó la cabeza, desesperado —; pobre chico sin adolescencia, sin vida interior, marioneta de la sociedad… —empezó, en plan dramático.

—¡Bartimeo! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir, simple y llanamente, que los hombres pueden tener sexo. No hijos, pero sí sexo.

Le hizo sentar en la cama y él se sentó delante, en una silla, sacando unas gafas de la nada. Enseñarle sobre sexo a alguien como Mandrake sería toda una proeza. Ja, podía reírse de haber construido murallas o de haber derrotado ejércitos enteros…

—Mira, cuando un hombre y un mujer lo hacen, el hombre mete aquello que tú ya sabes en el agujero de la mujer, ¿me sigues?—el hechicero asintió, totalmente ruborizado —; Pues, cuando se trata de dos hombres, es muy parecido. Uno de ellos es el activo, y el otro el pasivo. El activo tiene el que sería el papel del hombre en una relación heterosexual, y el pasivo el de la mujer. Fácil.

—Pe… pero… —interrumpió el alumno, rojo hasta la medula —; el hombre no tiene… ya sabes…

—Ay por dios, que falta de imaginación… No me dirás ahora que no tienes ningún agujero en el cuerpo…

Mandrake se quedó pensativo, sin saber que responder. Pareció considerar algunas posibilidades, pero las descartó. Bartimeo estaba completamente seguro de que no acertaría ni en mil años…

—Por el culo —le dijo, harto de toda aquella pantomima.

—¿Qué?

—Que se la mete por el culo —sentenció, fino y educado.

No podía haber dejado al chico con los ojos más abiertos. Su cara, habitualmente pálida, estaba tomando el color de la leche caducada. Y sus labios se deformaban gradualmente en una mueca de asco.

Bartimeo sonrió. Aquello sería divertido.

Se lanzó encima de Nathaniel, como un felino atacando a su presa, y le arrancó la camisa de un tirón.

—¿Bart…?

—Llegó la hora de la clase práctica.

Deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda del chico, hasta rozar el borde de sus pantalones, con al otra acarició uno de sus pezones, y le plantó en la boca el beso más apasionado que había dado en su larga vida. El chico, ante tanta pasión y violencia, sintió como se nublaban sus sentidos y pensar le resultaba extremadamente difícil.

Los labios y lengua de Bartimeo se deslizaron por su barbilla, por su cuello y por su pecho desnudo, bajando gradualmente, hasta encontrar uno de lo pezones del hechicero. Lo apresó sin piedad, mordiendo suavemente y moviéndolo de un lado a otro con la lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva a su alrededor. Nathaniel estaba sudando, y notó como las manos de su genio apresaban su trasero, masajeándolo con fuerza, hasta el momento de dirigirse hacia delante.

Mandrake dio un respingo y recuperó la capacidad de procesar información momentáneamente, pero Bartimeo tenía unos reflejos impresionantes, y ya estaba juntando sus labios antes de que el chico pudiera pronunciar una simple palabra. Se separaron, respirando agitadamente y con los labios enrojecidos, mirándose con lujuria y placer, mientras el genio bajaba hábilmente los pantalones del chico, y se deshacía del taparrabos.

Cuando Nathaniel vio a Bartimeo, completamente desnudo, y con su miembro en su máximo esplendor ajem, ajem…, sintió como el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, así como también un miedo atroz…

¿En serio iba a meterle "aquello" por…?

Tragó saliva, pero antes de caer ante el miedo, volvía a tener a Bartimeo encima, tocándole sin pudor alguno por encima de la ropa interior. Notaba los espasmos de su propio cuerpo, y creyó estar a punto de sufrir un ataque. Pero, por suerte, el genio se dio cuenta y, con muchísima suavidad, volvió a besarle, disfrutando del contacto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Nathaniel calmó sus nervios, y se separaron.

—¿Vas a…? —preguntó, asustado.

Bartimeo sonrió. Pero no con una de esas sonrisas burlonas con las que solía mirarle, sino no una sonrisa sincera, enseñando los blancos dientes que contrastaban con su morena piel. Volvió a plantarle un corto y suave beso, antes de despojar al chico de ropa alguna.

Se miraron, ambos en igualdad de condiciones, completamente desnudos. Nunca se habían sentido tan unidos, tan… iguales. El genio hizo ademán de moverse, y Nathaniel cerró los ojos, dispuesto.

Un rayo de sol, molesto y preciso, le daba de lleno en los ojos. Se despertó, algo incómodo, y empezó a procesar información. Estaba desnudo, en su cama. Un pinchazo de dolor increíble se apoderó de todo sus ser, proveniente de la parte inferior de la espalda. Una serie de recuerdos se desbloquearon en su cerebro. Giró la cabeza, rápidamente, y vio un chico egipcio durmiendo a pierna suelta, sin preocupación alguna, también desnudo, a su lado. Se estaban dando la mano.

El hechicero le soltó, asustado, volviendo a sentir un pinchazo por culpa de un movimiento brusco al intentar alejarse. El ligero quejido que soltó fue suficiente para despertar a Bartimeo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Maldito demonio de los…

—Shhht… —susurró, llevándole un dedo a los labios —, no seas malhablado. Te he dicho mil veces que demonio es un término profundamente despectivo —dijo, algo molesto.

—Me importa una mierda, ahora me duele tanto el… el… que…

Bartimeo soltó una risotada. Nathaniel cogió la almohada y se la estampó en la cara, con la poca fuerza de la que disponía. Le dio de lleno, por sorpresa.

—¡Eh! ¿Quieres guerra?

—Quiero que salgas de esa cama inmediatamente y que…mmmnh —pero los labios de Bartimeo sobre los suyos de nuevo le impidieron seguir con sus exigencias.

—Vamos, Nat, si te gustó mucho… —susurró, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja —; ¿hace falta que te recuerde como pedías por más? ¿Y como gemías desesperadamente suplicándome que…?

¡BAM! Otra almohada.

—No te inventes cosas, no te supliqué nada. Fuiste tú quien se me lanzó encima.

—Pero no lo impediste —objetó, sonriendo con malicia.

Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse del todo dentro de la cama, tapándose hasta las orejas, que s veían rojas desde el otro lado de la cama. Bartimeo se acercó, despacio, y rodeó su cintura con las manos, provocándole un respingo. Iba a quejarse pero notó la boca del genio en su cuello, y sólo suspiró.

—¿Listo para otra ronda, muerde-almohadas?

—¿Pero qué…? —protestó, indignado.

FIN

Bueno, visto que no hay demasiados fics en esta categoría, espero que más gente siga nuestro ejemplo… ¡El yaoi slash entre esos dos es una pura maravilla!

Espero que os haya gustado Y, de ser así, me gustaría que me lo dijerais. Seguramente, si me vuelve la inspiración, escribiré otro más que en esa sección hacen falta muchos.

¡Animaos y a escribir, gente!


End file.
